Chains, leather, whips, and more
by thehoundsofjustice
Summary: some gay smutty trash. nbd.


Starring Seth Rollins, Randy Orton, Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, and Hunter. Rated M for Mature. Director: Zee. Warning: Language, trigger warnings, and content. Basically it's freak as fuck, putting it lightly. Also, it turned out to be longer than I originally planned, but alas.

He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but Seth knew what he signed up for. It was a scene he always enjoyed doing, being the center of attention, having all the men around him in a circle, stroking their dicks, wanting to fuck him like the little slut puppy that he was. God, it was a rush, one that never satisfied him, the insatiable being that he was. Always wanting more, more, more like a dog in heart, a person who's hunger knew no limits. Walking into the warehouse in sweatpants and a loose shirt, hair pulled up in a bun, sunglasses covering half his face, one would think he was a guy working behind the camera rather than in front of it. He was the last one to arrive, all the other men already in their dressing rooms awaiting the main course to arrive to begin their meal.

Quickly changing to his leather attire, Seth was lead to a large room, brown eyes glimmering up at the chains that hung from the high ceiling and already felt himself getting hard at the thought of being tied up. He rubbed a hand over himself as he waited, walking the crew set up their cameras, lights, and microphones as he waited for the men to join him. One by one, they walked in, already naked, looking like fucking Greek Goddess. Randy Orton came in first, tattooed arms shining from the oil spread over his body. Then came in Dean Ambrose- Damn, that one sure got rough when it counted but Seth's entrance was already quivering for him to pound him without mercy. Hunter and Roman came in together looking equally sexy as Roman hair cascaded around his shoulders and down his back and Hunter's body was rock hard just how Seth liked it. He was prepared for what was to come and excited to say the least.

The director called for positions which was all the men standing side by side at the doorway except for Seth, who would be kneeling in the middle of the room already handcuffed. The call of action had Seth's stomach doing flips because there was no going back now- Not that he would've. This was a bottom's dream come true. Roman was first to step up, long, thick, juicy dick swinging as he walked over to the two toned man and grabbed his hair with a large hand. Guiding his dick inside Seth's mouth without so much as a word, the bottom began sucking loudly, greedily, moaning as he pleasured the man in front of him with the body of a God. Head bobbed, lips wrapped around the hardened member, pulling back with a pop, blowing on the sensitive tip, gaining a moan from the large man. Power- Fuck, that power felt amazing. Sinking his mouth back down onto Roman's length, he didn't notice Randy moving over to take his position behind the two tone with a hard slap to his ass. "Show me that ass, baby. Don't be shy." Arching his back, Seth looked at the other man everyone called, "The Viper" and gave him a whining moan, sighing at the feel of the two large hands sliding over the leather covering his ass. Roman brought his attention back to his length, mouth continuing to please him, but his mind still calculating everything Randy was doing. He felt the older man's presence leave from behind him, but didn't look away, prepared for whatever came. Roman pulled away unexpectedly, but was quickly replaced by Dean, who walked up and began to rub the tip of his dick over Seth's lips teasingly before leaning down to kiss him, roughly with tongue. Much to his surprise, the crack of the whip sounded loudly throughout the room and echoed off the walls as it came in contact with his lower back, making Seth yell against Dean's dick. Laughter could be heard and he looked up at the blond standing in front of him with an embarrassed yet innocent expression. "What do you say, slut?" He asked as two fingers traced against his lower and upper lip. "Thank you, Master. More, please?" That earned a smile from the blond before his blue eyes shifted up and gave a small nod, his fingers sliding deep into Seth's mouth as another crack of the whip hit against his ass this time. He whimpered around the fingers as he arched his back even more now, ass up in the air in an invitation kind of way. As if to say, 'it's yours to do what you please with.'

He hadn't noticed Hunter had made his way over to them, finally joining the party. The cuffs around his wrists were loosened, only to have his arms risen above his head, thicker cuff enclosing around his wrists now. Randy returned with a pair of scissors, licking the blades as he sunk to his knees and placed it against Seth's neck, trailing it across his chest and to the opposite side. Seth's breathing hitched, his body shivered, need intensified. Hunter grabbed his hair from behind and pulled his head and body back enough so that he was bending slightly, enough to slide his dick into the two tone's mouth. Randy began to cut the leather from Seth's body, the cold blade felt against his bare skin making him whimper and moan around Hunter's dick, his own member pressing tightly and achingly against the confining jeans. Hunter moved away as Randy was finishing, the four of them stripping the leather off his body as if it were a sin to wear such a thing. Roman finished off by tearing the removable patch from around Seth's ass, exposing his cheeks which were trembling from the assault of the whip. He was moved to his feet, the chains clanking as they kept his arms raised above his head unable to move. Dean came back up to Seth and began kissing him, hand rubbing over the bottom's length over the leather which made him moan and ache even more. Being occupied by Dean's lips hungrily kissing his own, he didn't know who was on their knees behind him, hands spreading his ass, tongue sliding across his quivering him. "Oh, f-fuck!" He exclaimed, hips grinding back then forward against Dean's hand, pathetic whimpers falling from his lips. "P-please, fuck." Roman replaced the blond, blade in hand as he placed it against Seth's peck without a second's thought and pierced his skin, blood oozing from the wound. Seth tugged against the chain, so much pleasure at once making him crazy, his mind whirling as he tried to concentrate on everything that was being done to him. Once he spotted Hunter, he knew the skilled tongue inside of him belonged to Randy and he imagined The Viper naked on his knees, wishing he could see it himself. He whined and whimpered as the three other mean took turns sucking the blood from his peck, licking him as if he were the last ice cream bar on Earth before stepping back and allowing his senses to return to him, focusing just on the wet muscle caressing his inner walls.

It was short lived, though, because before he knew it, Dean was tearing off the front removable piece of leather from his pants, his dick standing completely at attention, aching and throbbing, wanting to be touched and devoured. Seth let out a frustrated grunt mixed with moans of pleasure and cries of need. Hunter disappeared momentarily as Randy stood up with kisses placed along Seth's side, trailing up to his chest, over the wound on his peck, and finally to his lips where he kissed him long and hard, allowing the two toned man to taste himself. Hunter returned with a length of rope and handed it off to Roman who walked over to Seth and began applying the thread around the bottom's throbbing member. "No, no.." He begged, fingers clinging around the chain as he moaned out, half in pain, half in pleasure. Fuck, he already wanted to come, but his body was begging for so much more. Once Roman was done, he backed away and Hunter stepped up, the tips of his fingers lightly scratching against any exposed area on Seth's length, teasing him even further, making him moan more and louder and beg to be fucked, beg to be allowed to come. His body was drenched in sweat, but he could barely acknowledge the stinging on his chest over the fire and tightening in his stomach, the teasing taking him to another level of want and need. Dean walked away to grab the whip once again, sliding the strings of it along Seth's body as Roman made the bottom suck on his fingers before moving his hand down to the awaiting ass and teased the quivering hole. Seth arched and shivered, opening himself up willingly to the fingers against him, wanting to feel them caressing his inner walls. But he moved away and suddenly Dean was cracking the whip once, twice, three times back to back without allowing Seth a moment to adjust. He cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, ass raw and sensitive to the slightest touch now, the cuffs around his wrist piercing his skin from the pressure of his tugging.

He watched as Randy whispered something in Hunter's ear, who simply nodded, The Viper then stepping up to him and began removing the leather pants from his body, purposely rubbing a hand along his roped up length. The chains clanked until he was on the ground, Roman removing the cuffs and pushing him down to doggy style position as Dean pressed the strings along his ass. Randy sunk to his knees in front of him, offering his large dick, which Seth took without hesitation, mouth hungrily sucking, loudly and sloppily. One last crack of the whip came across his ass before Dean was hovering over him, scribbling 'Cum Slut' on his lower back with a marker; his own personal tramp stamp. His eyes looked innocently up at Randy, but the older man was too lost in the blow job, head leaned back, eyes closed, mouth agape as moans spilled freely into the air. Beside him, he noted Dean getting in the similar doggy style position as Roman knelled behind the blond hand and began fucking him, nice, long, and hard. He groaned and whimpered, wanting to feel what Dean was feeling right now, his hole burning to be taken and abused. "Is this what you want, slut? You gotta beg.." Dean spoke, a cocky smirk on his face before it was consumed by the pleasure of Roman's dick reaching his sweet spot. Seth looked up at Randy then back at Hunter, the desperation practically radiating from him at this point. "Please, Master.. Fuck me.." Randy smirked and grabbed Seth's chin, lifting his face toward him. "You can do better than that, slut. Beg." Leaning up, he kissed Randy roughly while grinding his hips back against Hunter's length that rested on his ass, moaning pathetically as he continued to beg. "Please, Daddy.. Fuck me like the whore I am, fuck me till I'm raw, fuck me till I can't walk.. Fuck me, I'm yours. P-please, Master.. Please, Daddy.."

And finally, after a few more 'please, daddy, please master's', Randy laid on his back while Seth climbed over him with Hunter behind him, preparing for a double penetration. He slid himself down nice and slow on Randy's hard dick, moaning out as his fingers crawled against the Viper's chest. His body was on fire, in so much need that he would take all of their dicks at once if he thought such a thing was possible. Once his whole was opened enough, he leaned over, looking back as he watched Hunter spit on his hand and rub it over his dick, grab the bottom's hips and slowly insert himself in the tight hole along with Randy's dick. Seth could feel every one of his muscles contracting as his body adjusted to the two big lengths inside of him, walls clenching around them as he whimpered, whined, and moaned. The other two men now joined, kneeling on either side of Randy's head with their dicks on display, waiting to be taken by the slut. Roman impatiently grabbed his hair, tugging his head back and slid himself into the bottom's mouth so deep it hit against the back of his throat. Seth moaned, tasting Dean off of Roman's flesh and eagerly sucked until Roman pulled away. The blond slid his own dick inside his mouth without even giving Seth enough time to catch his breath, fucking the warm cave as he grunted and called the bottom all sorts of degrading names with only earned moans of approval from the slut. A slap or two and a hard pounding from two dicks later, the guys changed positions, Roman on the ground and Dean behind Seth, giving him the second double penetration of the night. Randy and Hunter took their place between Roman's head and got sucked off just as good while he was fucked roughly, mercilessly, by the lunatic fringe and the powerhouse. The four men were on edge by the time they finished and all stood around Seth, waiting to shower him with their cum one by one. Dean came on his ass and hole while Roman decorated his back in the thick, white substance. Hunter shot his load on Seth's face before Randy commanded the bottom open his mouth and came into the warm cave. He swallowed back hungrily and moaned, cleaning off all four men before he was laid on his back and the rope was removed from his aching length.

He was already on the verge of coming by the time the men began masturbating him, but continued to torture him by not letting him go over the edge, toying with him a little bit longer. While Roman stuck three huge fingers inside of him, Randy stroked him a good four or five time until he was shaking uncontrollable before moving his hand away. Dean was above his head, holding his arms down and participated in taking turns with the masturbating, chuckling each time that they prevented the pleasure of release. After a good ten minutes of teasing, they finally allowed him to come, cum shooting and covering his stomach as he whimpered and thanked his 'masters' and 'daddies.' Hunter collected some of his cum and stuck his fingers into Seth's mouth, letting him taste himself before he was left laying there, used and abused, forgotten like the slut his was. Production called 'cut' and he stood from the ground, legs wobbly as he watched the four men return to help him to his room, huge smiles on all of their faces. "Fuck the four of you." He joked and shook his head, every inch of him aching beautifully. "Isn't that what we just did?" Roman asked and they all chuckled while Dean rubbed the remaining cum on Seth's body around, admiring the slut's decoration. "Someone's in need of a shower." Dean stated with a knowing smirk as he looked at the four other men. Seth already knew what he was in for, but a slut like him would never say no to round two with these four men. Insatiable as he was, he'd continue to be abused until there was nothing left more for them to do. "Care to join me, gentlemen?"


End file.
